


Jammed Place

by AppleCitrusAgain



Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Crime Fighting, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Half-Alien, Half-Human, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Romantic Friendship, Saiyans, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCitrusAgain/pseuds/AppleCitrusAgain
Summary: Currently editing newer characters!A half saiyan with a apathy for fighting,  a depressed Ex space cowboy, and flirtatiously excitable hermaphrodite all under the same roof.  These friends form a vigilante hero group and adventures ensue. In this wacky world what's NOT possible? Between meeting other friends, alternate timeline meddling, 3 aliens trying to pose as humans, and dysfunctional personalities, Citrus, Midnight and Pria are in for a wild ride.**I only own some of the concepts here, most of the fighting and action techniques are from DBZ. Some themes and Ideas are from the franchise. I put this in Creative Commons because the parts that are unique to me (most of this story) can be used by anyone AFTER TALKING THROUGH ME.**





	1. Social Security

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: The character Kayla is myself inserted into the story. Please refer to the above photo as a reference for what the characters look like. I really hope you enjoy this official account of my universe :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird introduction to some weird people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited! I've been working on this a lot, so expect better updates!  
> also please refer to the pictures to see what they look like! I drew it, but It's not my best.

“If we get arrested, It’s your fault,” Pria stated matter-of-factly.

Citrus just huffed and rolled her eyes, jiggling the bobby pin in the lock again.

“We won't get arrested. The law doesn't know me or Midnight even exist. My social security card got suspended for maxing out my credit card.” She kept jiggling the small metal stick in the doorknob, trying to get that tell-tale click sound.

“That doesn't make any sense...You don't even have a social security card.”

Citrus dropped crouched down to put her face closer to the door.

“And if we tell people it’s because I got it suspended, they’ll be less suspicious. That story sounds official enough, right?”

“You can’t get your social security card suspended.”

“You can’t turn into a giant monkey. Doesn't mean people know that. Or even believe you when you say you can't. I tried to make this form as human as possible, but It’s always good to have a backup plan.”

“ Wait, Citrus, ‘this form?’” With that the tumbler finally obeyed and the door opened. Citrus popped up, dusting her hands off. She wasn't wearing her time patroller gloves, but otherwise, she was in her full gear. Including the bulky belt with its pockets full of capsules and who knows what. “Alright, let’s get this bread.”

“We’re not here to steal anything!” Pria crept into the dark house behind Citrus

. “If I wanted to commit a crime I would have just blown a hole in the wall and killed everyone inside.” Citrus pulled a flashlight out and clicked it on.

“Breaking into someone’s house is a crime!” Pria was exasperated. If she didn't know for a fact that the owner of this house would welcome the surprise with enthusiasm she would never be in this situation.

“There’s the light switch. Here, hold this.” Citrus handed off the flashlight to Pria and flipped the light on. “Kayla! Are you asleep?” She yelled up the stairs of the tiny house. Citrus turned to Pria. “If she doesn't respond it means she’s dead.”

The two friends continued their descent through the cramped house upstairs, where they assumed the bedroom was. The downstairs of Kayla’s house appeared to be only a kitchen/dining room, mudroom and a small area that could be considered a sort of living room. Citrus and Pria weren't trying to be quiet. After all, the goal was to find Kayla, and that would be easier if she was awake.

“Kayla. KAYLA, WAKE UP. THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING! KAYLAAAA!” Citrus was met with silence. There was no sound of barreling down the stairs, and no shots rang out. “Hmmm. I don't think she’s here…..” Citrus got to the door and turned the knob, slowly. Probably for dramatic effect.

When it swung open to reveal the room there was a single light on from a lamp at the end of a desk pushed up against the corner. The lamp was a pretty bright L.E.D and they could see nearly the whole room. The open window on the south end also helped. The bed was unmade and unkempt, but there was no sleeping woman in it.

“Damn it! She’s not here!” Citrus banged her fist on the wall. “Pria can you check the other rooms just in case? ”

“Yeah. But, wait. What does this mean? Has something happened to her? I thought we were just going to surprise her here?”

“Actually I planned this because her boss called me. She hasn't called in sick but she didn't show up.”

“Her boss called you? Wait...You're her emergency contact? That's so cute!” Pria gushed.

But Citrus just waved her off. If Pria didn't know her any better she’d say Citrus was on the verge of blushing. “Yeah yeah. It was just in case something like this happens. “

“What even did happen? You don’t think she was, like, kidnapped or something?”

“ It’s most likely that someone from an alternate timeline tried to get rid of Time Patroller Hero Kayla and kidnapped her. Boy, are they in for a rude awakening when they figure out how wrong they were. “ Citrus swore under her breath in her native language and shook her head. “Call Midnight. Find out how his search has been going and tell him the news while you double-check the rest of the rooms. I’m going to see how much evidence whoever did this left.”

“A-Alright. I hope she’s okay.” Citrus sighed as Pria left. “Me too, Pria. Me too.” ______________________________________________________________________________

The wind whipped Pria’s bangs around as they flew on. Although Pria always found her hair annoying, she never did anything to solve the problem. Citrus’ stiff Tuhtonian hair, on the other hand, didn’t move at all. Her mane was inherently short, even though this wasn’t the body she was born in. This perfect fighting vessel took years of hard work to mold into the god-like creation Citrus proudly called home. It wasn’t her intention to look this damn cute-that was simply a perk of the craftsmanship. Regrettably, this form had alien colorations; humans didn’t usually have pink magenta hair or bright green eyes. Citrus was happy with this body, regardless.

Tuhtonian capabilities had limitations. When crafting a new body, Tuhtonians can’t change the size; only shape and color can be tweaked. At 6”2, Citrus towered over most people. On top of her height, being a fully functioning hermaphrodite made Citrus even more alien. 

But being an alien did have sweet, sweet advantages. There were quite a few races that were just naturally strong. Some races just had an easier time channeling their life energy. Citrus was particularly good at this, and it showed. She valued fighting and pushing her limits, while the others on planet Tot valued meditation and poetry. Tot was a peaceful place, and it didn't have much room for martial arts. Therefore, Citrus decided she needed to use her talents for a job suited to her, and, whether or not the practice was legal didn’t matter.

After her years as a professional hitman, Citrus was used to fighting-A veteran in the art of hand-to-hand combat. After a hundred years, her prerogative changed. She no longer had an interest in killing people who didn’t deserve it. She felt terrible that she needed money badly enough to take everything someone loved away. 

She wasn’t sure exactly when she officially became an “unpaid freedom fighter” but after a while life’s journey took her to The Sour Squad: Her two best friends who fought crime because someone had to do it. Citrus still did a lot of what she was good at-effectively killing a person-but she truly did try to make ethical decisions in her line of work. If they could be stopped once, they didn’t have to stop breathing.

“I can sense his energy a lot better now,” Pria interrupted Citrus’ thoughts. Citrus blinked a few times and shook her head. 

“Yeah, he’s close.” She stopped and hovered in the air. “See if you can link with him. We should recover some stamina, so I'm going to land.” 

Pria and Midnight were the other two members of The Sour Squad-The C-Fighters. They were Citrus’ best friends. Midnight and Priya were extremely close friends. Weirdly so. Citrus didn't believe them when they denied the obvious sexual tension. It was quite entertaining to see her best friends so madly in love with each other it was like a bad Rom-Com but with people she loved. 

Sometimes when two people trained together enough, their life energy-Ki-could form a link. Their linked ki made it easier for the two to detect each other from farther distances. They could also communicate telepathically, but it was finicky. It only worked at random times and rarely when it was desperately needed.

Pria touched the ground beside Citrus. “He’s here,” she said softly as Midnight landed only minutes later. His Navy hair fell into his face and he ran a hand through it.

“Well...Uhm. This sucks.” Midnight mumbled in his southern drawl. Midnight was the sister race to Tuhtonian, a Cloratoan. He wasn't very good at learning new languages, and it showed. Midnight was ultimately reduced to a shy man due to the language barrier. “What are we going to do? Where will we start?”

“Do you have any leads, Citrus?” Pria asked. 

“Uhm…” She scrubbed her face with her hands. “Yeah. Kind of? Fuck, honestly I don’t know. I don’t think she was kidnapped per se. You remember the blood on the desk I showed you?”

“Yeah,” Pria said. “you said you were certain it was hers? How did you know that?”

“I licked it.”

“Citrus, WHAT THE SHIT?!” 

Citrus just waved her off. Pria hated it when she did that, but Pria and friends never questioned the weird things Citrus did because they just assumed it was another quirk that came with being Tuhtonian. 

“Anyway, my theory is something caused her to get hurt-so she bled- and then she was either taken or she escaped out the window.”

Everyone was silent for a moment as they processed this. 

“The real weird part is this.” Citrus popped the button on one of the cases of her utility belt. She reached in with almost delicate care and slid a phone out of it. It was an android with a pink rubber case. She clicked the power button on the side and the screen flashed on to reveal the lock screen wallpaper.

Midnight and Pria gasped. “Hey, that’s Kayla’s phone.” Midnight said as he squinted at the screen.

Citrus turned it back towards herself and typed in the passcode. “She’s the only person I know that puts a selfie as her lock screen.”

“How do you know the password?” Pria stepped closer to Citrus to peer over her shoulder. 

“‘Cause it’s me.” She replied nonchalantly before opening the tabs. “You see, I don’t think she would've left her phone behind if she left on her own free will. Ah-hah. Here it is, she was in the middle of watching a video before the phone turned itself off to save battery.”

Midnight looked over Citrus’s other shoulder. “What was she watching?” He asked curiously. 

Citrus read off the title. “R/Oopsdidntmeanto Reddit Readings.” Pria blew air out of her nose in an almost-laugh. Midnight looked confused, as he often did. 

“What is that?”

Pria pointed to the screen excitedly “And look! Here, it looks like she was only halfway through watching it, too!” 

Midnight leaned back and put his hand on his chin in thought. “So she got hurt then taken through the window? This doesn't help us know what to do next.”

Pria curled a hair around her finger. “We don’t even know it was through the window, per se. She could've been dragged down the stairs or something. I wish we knew if they went through the window for sure, that would mean the kidnapper could fly. At least, I think it’s a pretty far drop ...” 

“Look, her phone isn't that close to dead. It’s only at 38 percent! Maybe this happened sooner than we thought,” Citrus chimed in before scrolling through the phone for more clues. She kept scrolling while Midnight and Pria ruled more and more things out. After a few minutes of this Citrus grabbed her head and groaned. “This is hopeless!”

She handed Pria Kayla’s phone. “Take this before I throw it.” Pria took it from her with a look of concern on her face. Then her eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

“Look at you guys, playing detective.” a familiar voice said. “You're doing really, really well! That’s not what happened, like, at all though.”

With that Citrus instantly turned around. “Kayla?!” She threw her arms around her and hugged her, nearly dropping her to the ground. Kayla clutched the giant woman back with a beaming smile. “Good to see you too! Don't worry, I’m fine!”

“You're okay? What happened then?” Midnight asked. 

“Oh my GOD is that an interesting story. Well, uh basically in a few minutes we are all going to die.”

Citrus let go of Kayla almost immediately. “WHAT?!”

Kayla sighed and began her story. “Yeah, well okay. So I was just sitting at my desk playing on my phone when all of a sudden I hear a noise. It was like, 10 PM so I was freaked out. I literally just woke up. Annnyway. Uhm, so I opened the window to see if I could look for the noise. Then something like slammed into me and I hit my head. It hurt. So I stand up and there’s a man I've never met in my house. Turns out he’s a fecking honest to god Vampire. I screamed and then asked if he was going to eat me. He sat down and explained that he wasn't, but he was going to ‘take me’.”

“UHM, what the HELL does that mean?!” Pria interjected. She seemed to understand the double meaning just as well as the other two virgins. Citrus’ face didn't change, it still just looked concerned.

“Exactly what I thought. So I flipped out and he jumped on me and bit my neck.” Kayla pulled down the collar of her green shirt and, sure enough, there were two holes in her neck that looked very recently scabbed over. “He started sucking on it. It was really weird because it didn't hurt. I was almost sexual. And gross. Not a fun time. Especially when it like spurted down my back and got all over.” She pulled her shirt back up. “Anyway, then he goes on to explain that he didn't take enough blood to kill me-unless I had already lost blood that day, which I hadn’t. He said that you can’t turn into a vampire just by being bitten, that you had to drink the blood of a virgin-which is supposed to be really delicious by the way.”

“And he just got the blood of a virgin by drinking from you.” Citrus thought out loud. Kayla heard her and the 22-year-old blushed faintly. 

“You're right. Just when I realized this he said ‘you would make a good vampire, you know. You're young, pretty. Once you turn you look exactly the same for the rest of your life. This would be prime time for you to take the oath.’ Very creepy. And he said it in this weird like, sexy voice. Then I blacked out.

“I woke up in a dark room. Totally had a panic attack because that’s how you get, like, yandere'd or something. Anyway, I crept out of this creepy mansion and almost made it out before someone noticed I was gone so I freaked the FECK out and flew for my life.

I just have a nagging feeling that they've been following me. So I Uhm, found my big strong friends to come save me.”

Everyone was silent for a minute. Kayla just awkwardly smiled her crooked smile and eventually fidgeted with her nails. Pria had her jaw dropped and was still holding Kayla’s phone in the same way she had since it was given to her. Citrus made a face that bordered on disgust and Midnight just seemed to be processing the information. 

“So,” Pria began slowly. “You're telling me that not only are vampires real, but you were bitten by one? And now they’re chasing you?”

“Yeah. Pretty much what I said but really laconic.”

Citrus ran her hands through a part of her hair. “Well, that explains quite a bit. Damn, are you sure you’re okay?’ Citrus grabbed Kayla and pulled her close. She leaned her forehead against hers. “Because if you got hurt…”

“I'm fine I promise. I'm not hurting, and I’ve found I'm a very jovial person under pressure.” Citrus looking into Kayla’s eyes for a moment, almost like she was willing herself to believe her. 

Finally, she pulled away. “Okay. Okay, I love you. I thought that ...I thought you were hurt or something I-”

“I love you too, Citrus.” Kayla turned to Pria. “Can I have my phone?”

“Huh? I-oh yeah. Here you go.”

Kayla thanked her before turning it on and typing in the password. “Oh yeah. I can’t wait to finish this video-it was really good. I love Ok’s videos, he’s so funny.” With that, things were almost normal. Although Kayla was missing shoes, her shirt was torn up, her hair was tousled and her glasses were smudged, she was peacefully browsing through her phone. Midnight and Pria were chatting with each other about the first half of their days. Citrus was satisfied. That is, until the vampires arrived. 

When the vampires arrived, it would be time to kick ass. Citrus was already excited.


	2. Fight #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing a fight scene! Im sorry if anything is confusing. Please, Critique me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily edited, but not as much as the new chapter!

“Is that them?” Citrus whispered to Kayla, urgently. “I mean they don’t look like vampires but some emos are approaching…” Kayla clicked off her phone and looked off to the side. She immediately squeaked and hid behind Citrus. This happened a lot to Citrus in her line of work, and it didn't help that she was 6 inches taller than the average person.

“Alright. Let’s get ready ...” Citrus slid into an offensive position. “Stay close to me and they won't touch you.” She said, flaring her ki and powering up.

“Here goes nothing…” a soft voice from beside her said. Pria powered up too, and Midnight soon followed suit until they were all in position while Kayla cowered behind Citrus.

A squad of people dressed in black and red touched down in front of the C-fighters. The group consisted of about 12 people, and it seemed like the lower classed vampires were stationed in front of the higher-ups. They all stood stock still, assessing the small army in front of them. 

“Tell me what you want from us and maybe I won't kill all of you,” Citrus snarled, tightening her fists. “Why are you here?!” The outburst was met with silence for a minute and a gust of wind blew through everyone’s hair. Citrus was quickly growing impatient, and it hasn't been long since the offense arrived.

Finally, one vampire stepped forward. From the clenching she felt on her back, Citrus could tell this was the one who assaulted Kayla. He walked up to Citrus but was smart enough to keep a few yards of distance. He then smiled cruelly, and a stark white fang peeked out from his upturned lip. “I think it’s pretty clear why we came here, Citrus.” he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to get a better view of her. “Although, It’s a shame you're not the proper species because I bet you would taste delightful……” the way he licked his lips wasn't as alluring as he intended because it just drew attention to the daggers in his mouth.

“Kayla,” Citrus breathed in sharply “Kayla, what did you tell him about me?” Before Kayla could say something in response her assaulter answered the question for her.

“Oh, she didn't say anything. I just read it straight from her brain.” Citrus narrowed her eyes. He kept stepping closer with every word. He was only about 3 feet away now. 

“That’s close enough. Leave now, or I’ll kill all of you so fast. If you really read her mind you’ll know I'm not kidding around.” She was tense, coiled up like a spring, ready to strike. When he held up his hands in surrender she didn't back down, she just barred her teeth harder. 

“My name ...is Alvah. And I’m not trying to hurt anyone.” the smug look on his face was gone now. He looked much more sincere this way. 

Citrus backed up and kept Kayla behind her. “Then what do you want?” she refused to let him cross anymore of the space between them. 

Alvah made that awful smirk again and replied. “I was thinking...A transaction, of sorts?”

“I’m not giving away my friend, Jackass.”

“That’s really too bad. You have too, now. It’s too late for her.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” Alvah’s eyes seemed amused, and it hit Citrus all at once that he was too close now. She grabbed Kayla’s forearm from behind her as she felt a rush of movement to her left. Turning away to keep the spray of dirt and rock out of her eyes, she pulled her damsel in distress closer.

Then, before she opened her eyes again she heard a cry. When she checked over her shoulder Pria was moaning on the ground, clutching her stomach. A female vampire was standing above her, smug. Midnight was quick to glide in, and he immediately retaliated. There were two pursuing him, now. He launched forward at the first and then slipped behind the second fluidly enough to land a crushing blow to the back of his head. Meanwhile, Pria was still on the ground but was already yanking one down to where she used to be.

Citrus was face to face with Alvah, who was trying to grab for Kayla. She just sneered and jumped backward, switching to carry Kayla in her arms like a bride and shooting off into the sky. 

“Aahhh, Citrus holy FECK!” Kayla clutched her arm beneath her in fear. 

“Feckin’.....Kayla you've gotta get out of here, okay?” Citrus looked down at the weak, scared human she had; “Are you okay on ki? Can you fly far enough?” Citrus asked. Kayla just nodded, wide-eyed. 

Citrus let her go and saw Alvah speeding towards them. She thought about her next move for a bit too long and the vampire shot past her. Citrus snagged his ankle as he zoomed by and yanked him off course.

“You’re facing me now!” She growled, an angry primal noise from her chest. “Fight.” Citrus rammed her fist far into his stomach. “Me.” she hit him again. “Now!” Then she sent him barreling to the ground.

Using just gravity to get to the earth below, Citrus slammed next to Alvah who was crumpled on the ground. She lifted him by his collar. “Got any smartass remarks now??!” she asked, breath hot on his face before smashing him back to the grassy floor once again. That time her grip on him faltered when his body snapped back up.

Nearby there was a blinding flash of Midnight’s bright pink aura as he deflected another member of the horde. He wasn't moving his left arm as fluidly as his right, and a bright red streak of blood dripped across the tattoo etched into his upper forearm. Pria was at his hip, performing combo after combo as an attempt to take out 2 birds with one stone.

Citrus felt bad that she was only fighting one guy and leaving the hard work to the weaker members of the Sour Squad. She turned Alvah over. His head lolled around, and Citrus wouldn't be surprised if she had broken his neck. He did look half dead. The weird thing, Citrus thought, was how cold his skin was. He already felt like a dead body, one that had been killed a long time ago. 

“What the hell……?” Citrus started to reach towards his neck to feel his pulse, but she hesitated. She wasn't very knowledgeable about these ‘vampires’. They were an Earth specialty, and she didn't know how to handle this situation. Citrus leaned just a fraction of an inch closer and Alvah surged up and rammed his forehead into hers. She threw her head back from the sudden unexpected pain and saw the stars under her eyelids. Before she could wrench her eyes open there was a searing pain in the base of her neck.

It was tolerable at first, but then the pain nearly doubled and it felt like two needles stabbing deeper and deeper every second. The pain forced Citrus’ eyes open. She saw a bob of black hair attached to her shoulder and she realized what was happening. She opened her mouth to say something but he seemed to manage to bite down harder.

Citrus let out a strangled cry and Alvah pinned her to the ground. “S-stop it! A-augh!” she grabbed his shirt and tried to wrench him off her. She pushed against him with all her force to no avail. She gasped again from the pain of her skin tearing away, and tried to buck him off of her. The fact that he wasn't moving at all in spite of her efforts was frustrating. This scrawny creep had no business being this strong. 

She had an idea. She lit a ball of ki on her palms that were currently pressed into his chest. Finally, the teeth retracted as Alvah jerked away, hissing. 

Citrus crawled away from him, one hand covering the hole in her neck that was seeping blood. “Oh-oh my god. Y-you..” she was shaking from the sensation, and it wasn't until later that she realized it was from fear. She was afraid of him. Citrus had never felt this useless against an opponent.

Citrus managed to push herself up, but it took all her strength. Alvah wiped his mouth and grinned at her. “That was way better than I expected….” he purred at her, while she still stood gaping at him. 

“Y-you ...bastard! I-I’m gonna really kill you now!” she tried to get into a stance but failed miserably and leaned heavily to the left, off-balance. 

“Really now? I think you look a little pale my dear ...Maybe you should lie down…” he approached her again, reaching a cold, pale hand out. 

“N-No!” and Citrus sent a ki blast straight through his heart. Alvah swayed backward, teetering for a second before he finally went down again, but this time Citrus didn't stick around. She clapped a hand over her open wound. The blood was flowing from under her hand fast, and she knew she’d have to get Pria and Midnight out of here before a vampire tried to drink them, too.

She sprinted towards them, but her legs were nearly failing to step. She was getting closer, closer, almost there. Her friends were still fighting strong, and probably still could for a while. But as Citrus kept running, all the air was knocked out of her and her feet couldn't find the ground.

She didn't even have to look to know. She struggled in his grip. “What do you WANT from us?!” Alvah pried her hand off of her open neck. He was whispering something in her ear, but CItrus wasn’t paying attention as he pressed his face into her neck to lap up the pool of blood.

“You’ll always feel tired right afterward, love. That’s just how it works.” Citrus was still bucking and kicking, but her actions were not as sporadic or violent as they could've been. 

“Wh-what do you plan on gaining from this, Alvah?!” She questioned as his tongue trailed across the length of her shoulder. Citrus jerked her head as far away from his as she could. She was watching Midnight and Pria fight as this whole exchange went on. They had no idea she was so close.

“We just need to turn one of you into a new member,” he murmured, moving his mouth up to her ear. “And as delicious as you are, Citrus, the ritual only works on a virgin.” He was pressed against her neck like a deprived lover, and he used his free hand to push her head against his. “Your friend that you ‘rescued’ was already halfway between the transformation. We just need to complete the ritual and she’ll be done ...safe from the side effects.” The creepy way he insinuated words this close to her ear sent multiple shivers down Citrus’ spine as if she weren't freaked out enough.

“So you need...Kayla” She said between pants. He was licking at the mark on her neck and it was starting to feel almost ...good. Pleasurable. She tried to turn her head away from him again but he just yanked it closer to him and kept his hand there. It wasn't hard for him to do, and Citrus realized that he had just one arm restraining her now. “You...you can’t have her...I won't...Let you.” she gasped as the gash in her neck started to change. It felt like it shrank, almost, and she realized it was rapidly healing. Her physically-and bordering on emotionally-tired brain blamed it on magical vampire tongue.

“She already agreed to it.....and we’re just here to claim our runaway prize ...Is that really that bad?”

“mmmm ...nooo .....just don't hurt ‘em friends, ‘kay?” Citrus’ head rolled forward as her body succumbed to the exhaustion of blood loss and vampiric meddling. She felt Alvah chuckle at her change in behavior. She thought she was about ready to drift off. She couldn't, there was a fight! She needed ...to fight. Her eyelids shut and they wouldn't open. Citrus giggled a little too. This would be the first time the C-Fighters lost….

“Hey, you! Asshole!” Alvah turned his head in the direction of the voice just in time to see a boot sailing right towards his eyes. It connected with his face and his neck snapped for the second time that day. He hit the ground in a heap.

Pria landed about a foot away. “Omigosh! That was so cool!” she gushed, proud of herself. She glanced at Alvah and saw Citrus a few feet away lying on the ground, completely limp. Blood soaked the shoulder of her gi. 

“Oh. Ohhh. Oh...shit.” 


	3. The First Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter! Took forever, but It's okay. The next one is already in the works.

Pria scooped up Citrus’s prone body. “Awe, you're all tuckered out…” she cooed at her. “I told you you can’t win it all...This is what happens…..You gotta’ take it easy sometimes..” Pria carefully flew her to a meadow that wasn't too far away. She gingerly set Citrus down and brushed some sweaty hair out of her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. You gotta rest up for a minute.” Pria stood up now that Citrus was in safety. She glanced back at her one more time before she flew off to aide Midnight again. 

When she returned, Alvah’s body had moved. She stopped in the middle of the clearing where she was sure she’d left him. This was...bad. Very potentially bad. If all the freaks she and Midnight had knocked around were not in fact dead……

She flew back to Midnight right away.

Midnight was crouched over a body, wiping sweat from his brow as he studied it. He stood up upon her approach. 

“Hey. There’s something bad...Weird... about these bodies. I don’t like it…” He crossed his arms over his sweat covered chest. 

“Yeah, me neither. I wouldn't get too close to them if I were you. I just took the leader down but he’s not there anymore.” Midnight sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

When asked their favorite thing about Midnight, most people would say it's his distaste for wearing a shirt. If Pria had not lived with the man for a year now, she would have trouble working with him like this. Instead, she leaned down and tried to find a pulse on the downed vampire. Her hand came back cold, and blood-soaked.

“Oh yeah, Vampires….” she trailed off, staring at the mess soaking her porcelain skin. Pria shook her hand, disgusted. Midnight couldn't help but grin at her antics. “Gross…”

“How is Citrus? Is she okay?” Midnight asked, watching her bend over to wipe the fluid from her delicate hand. She really had to scrub at the grass to get it off. Pria really was cute in the way she was always finding something to be grossed out about. It really was a wonder to him sometimes. 

He mentally yelped and immediately shot above her with his ki, watching something tumble to the ground. Pria stood up and whipped around. “Did we miss one?!” she looked around frantically, ready to put up a fight. She happened to look over her shoulder at Midnight and screamed. 

“OKIN-” she shrieked, “LOOK OUT!” But it was too late, a ghostly pale hand pulled him back while another one wrapped around his arms so they were pinned. He struggled, trying to break free before his assaulter could get a better grip. Pria took a desperate step towards Midnight and fell. 

She crashed to the ground, and her back slammed uncomfortably against the grassy floor. Pria’s head snapped up with impact and crashed back down on a rock that sent a jolt of pain through her entire body. Before she could regain her bearings a weight crashed down onto her chest. She cried out and a hand yanked her head up by the hair. 

“Mmm you smell like you would taste soooo good…” a female vampire was sitting on her, straddling her chest. It was very uncomfortable. 

“Let me ...Let me go!” Pria wiggled around under her and tried to throw her off. Pria brought her hands up to push her off but the vampire snagged them and pinned them above her head before she could. “Get off me!” 

The girl on top of Pria grinned, showing off already stained fangs. Whether it was due to a previous attack or coughing up blood was unclear. She had dark brown bangs that stopped barely above her eyes and long hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright red, the pupils shrinking as the hunger became evident in her. Her face was heart-shaped and she almost appeared to have some sort of Asian descent, just like Pria.

“I’m Neria if you want to have a name to moan during your last moments.” She said as she pressed her face close to Pria’s. “You're so pretty...I’m glad I'm the one who got here first…” she purred, licking a stripe of saliva up to the side of Pria’s quivering mouth. 

“S-stop. G-get off of me you sick freak!” Pria swung her head back and tore away Neria’s grip on her hair. 

The vampire just tsked and pulled it closer again. “Be good for me and I’ll be good for you,” She looked into Pria’s wide, scared Purple eyes. Just then, a garbled noise tore through the air and both of the women on the ground looked behind them at Midnight, who was panting alone. He had blood splattered all over him, and the pair of attackers who ambushed him lie discarded on the ground.

He didn't seem to notice his best friend behind them as he set a foot down on the throat of a vampire that was still moving. It was slashed open and gushing. Neria screamed. 

“No! Don’t! You’ll kill him!” Neria sounded frantic, scared. Midnight glanced over his shoulder at her. His hair obscured most of his face. Only his magenta eyes were very visible, narrowed into a serious glare. 

A gust of wind blew his hair around and it fluttered, peaceful, despite the situation. Neria stared into his eyes, pleading silently. She was rigid on top of Pria. After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke. Midnight’s deep voice pierced the silence; the only sound was beating hearts. “Why should I?” He asked, adding the slightest bit of pressure to the struggling man below his boot. The distressed vampire whined.

Neria was shaking now. “Please don't-Just let him heal, okay?” There was a beat of silence before Midnight sneered at her.

“What will you do to convince me not to end it now?” He grit his teeth. 

“I-I…”

He glared at her and pressed harder. The man underneath him made a horrifying noise.

“Ah! Okay! Okay! You win! I’ll..I’ll call it off! Just...dodon't!” She got up off of Pria and walked away, shaking. She raised her hands as if to show she wasn't threatening. Midnight finally moved. He smiled and gingerly removed his foot from the man, walking over to Pria and helping her up. 

Midnight leaned closer into Pria’s face and she felt her cheeks heat up. He was glaring into her eyes, searching them for something. Reaching in with the heel of his hand, Midnight brushed the spit off of her face and some stray hairs. “Are you okay? Hurt?” He asked and Pria shook her head. He smiled at that. 

After a moment he turned back to Neria, who was still standing there, bewildered. “Call all your people. We need to talk.”

She nodded, wide eyed and staring at her fallen comrade, one who was already standing back up, lips curled up in anger.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  


Her throbbing head is what initially woke her up. She lay motionless for a minute, staring up at the ceiling. She had to blink a few times to clear the image, but eventually Citrus realized it was her ceiling. She was in her room. 

Looking down at the blanket tucked under her chin, she concluded that her friends must have taken her home. A small smile graced her lips when she thought about that.  _ Home. I have a home. _

She pulled her arms out from under the thick bedding. They were clean besides the dozens of scars littering her flesh from years of violence, but one of them was hooked up to an Iv bag filled with blood. The C-fighters were all well educated in medical procedures. Citrus was very experienced in the field;during her time on Planet Tot she learned a lot. A brief interest in becoming a nurse combined with performing the techniques on herself during her executioner days made her practically an expert.

Midnight knew quite a bit from the required Cloratoanian military classes, but some of the methods he learned didn't translate well on earthlings. Pria was CPR certified from  _ her  _ school, but otherwise she was useless. Citrus and Midnight had to combine their knowledge to teach her the basics. 

As Citrus pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed, The blanket fell away from her chest and she noticed that her gi and undershirt were gone, leaving her in bands. Citrus examined her torso, but there weren't any injuries that she deemed serious enough for her friends to remove her shirt. She frowned, the memories of earlier that day were hazy. She went to run her hand behind her head but stopped when she felt a bandage on her neck.

_ That’s weird _ , She thought.  _ Right there on my neck? _ Citrus frowned as she started remembering the day’s battle.  _ Oh right, Some sick freak took a chunk out of my neck. _ Citrus reached over to her nightstand and swiped the compact mirror she kept there. She inspected her neck injury closer with it. 

The sound of a doorknob turning drew her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Pria peek her head in.

“Oh, hey you're awake. I’m glad! It’s about time to unhook you anyway.” She stepped inside, and her clean scent filled the room. Citrus could tell she just got out of the shower. Pria’s hair was soft and bouncy looking, subtly curling around her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a purple crop hoodie instead of her training clothes. Her tail swished as she walked towards Citrus’ bed.

“It’s 5:30ish and I don’t want to cook so I was thinking we could get Subway.” She said as she gestured for Citrus to hold out her arm. Citrus did and looked away with a slight wince as Pria yanked the needle from her skin. Pria applied pressure and rubbed her thumb over the wound as she reached for the box of bandaids she set aside for Citrus earlier.

“I don't need one of those,” Citrus said after Pria unwrapped the bandage. She huffed through her nose and moved to put it on her regardless. Citrus yanked her arm away “I'm an adult, Pria. I don’t need a  _ bandaid. _ ”

“It’s gonna bleed through. And, bandaids are expensive, I already unwrapped this one.” She tried to grab Citrus’ arm back, but Citrus was quicker. Pria exhaled in annoyance and stopped grabbing for her. Finally, she sighed and went to put it down. Citrus’ face beamed with triumph-until Pria swiftly pressed the bandage onto her face. It stuck to her forehead, just under the pink spikes that were Citrus’ bangs.

Citrus shot up out of the bed. “Okay, you little asshole!” She yanked the bandaid off of her and shoved it at Pria.

Pria screeched “Noooo! Don’t!” and moved out of her reach. Citrus laughed and lazily 

flicked it off her finger.

After a minute the room fell into a comfortable silence as Citrus milled about her bedroom.

“I’m assuming you want me to come with you to get dinner?” She asked when she found a random shirt to pull on.

“Well yeah. It’s Subway. You remember. You have to tell them what to put on.”

“Right.” Citrus pulled a dark blue baseball tee on.

“Do you not wear bras?” Pria asked her suddenly, tilting her head at Citrus like a puppy.

Citrus turned to Pria. “Uh, not really. I mean, sometimes. I do have a few, yeah. They're just not ideal for..training.”

“You don’t have any sports bras?”

“I don't really like them as much...” sensing the awkward silence, Citrus grabbed her belt from its hook and began opening pouches. 

“Oh, I was wondering,” She began as she pulled a small metal loop from within one of the pink bags. “Did you find Kayla? Is she alright?”

Pria looked at the floor instead of Citrus. 

“She’s okay, isn’t she?” Citrus looked at Pria now. If anything had ended up happening to her…

“No, she’s fine, I promise. It’s just that she’s a vampire like them now.”

“So you let them get her?” The building rage was evident in Citrus’ voice, despite her calm exterior.

“No no, It wasn't like that!” Pria held up her hands. “She was already a vampire, actually. Apparently, the asshat that bit her had already turned her into one before we got to her. The only vampires were looking for her because she needed someone to watch over her as she, like ‘underwent the process of change’ or whatever.”

Citrus continued packing things into a small backpack, obviously trying to assess this new information. “So, where is she now?

“She’s safe, I promise.”

“But  _ where _ is safe?”

Pria was quiet for a beat. “Don’t be mad.”

“Don't  _ make  _ me mad.” Citrus brought her hands up to rub her face and was quiet for a moment. “Pria, I trust your judgment,” she assured her while her face flashed to a worried expression again. “Where did you leave her?” She was done packing the bag so she looked at Pria, hopeful. 

“Well, uh. With the vampires. But I swear they're not going to hurt her!”

Citrus walked over to Pria until she was standing over her small friend. “How do you know that?”

Pria spoke quickly. “Because she’ll have her phone. You know she wouldn't hesitate to let us know if anything felt even remotely dangerous. I love her too-I wouldn't let anything happen to her!”

Citrus realized she was looming and pulled back, scrubbing her face with her hands. “Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Uh-how did you come to an agreement? I’m assuming you didn't kick 20 immortal asses?”

Pria giggled, bringing her hand up to her face as if to hide her mouth. This was a weird human habit that Citrus observed. 

“No, we basically got everyone to calm down and explain the situation.” She said, smiling. After a moment she said, “Kayla’s gonna be fine, you know.”

Citrus put a hand around her shoulders as they exited her room. “I know Pria. I know.


End file.
